


The Real Reason

by kingkjdragon



Category: Johnny Test (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexting, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: The real reason Gil appears everywhere





	1. Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> We own nothing

Johnny smirked as he followed his family into the water park where they'd decided to vacation for the first week of summer as he quickly sent a text to Gil along with a pic of him in his speedo  
Gil received the text and let out a moan as he jumped up to get ready to meet Johnny at the water park

Johnny smirked and after they'd dropped their stuff off in their room went off on his own heading towards a place where he'd seen a lot of teens heading

Arriving at the Park Gil sent a text asking where Johnny was and if he found a place yet while dealing with girls staring at his tan muscular body

Johnny smirked at the text and sent one back as he looked at the sequestered area filled with males with a large pool in the middle and snapped a pic of a couple of them 69ing on a floating raft  
Gil blushed and quickly headed for the designated area and took in the sight of all the guys engaging in sexual acts around the pool

Johnny smiled as he saw him "Gil!" he called out and waved the teen over  
GIl quickly strolled over to Johnny and hugged him feeling Johnny's 13 inch cock pushing against him

Johnny smiled and pulled Gil into his lap as he sat down in the chair he'd been in before the teen showed up "so what do you think?" he asked as he kissed Gil's neck  
"this place is awesome bro" Moaned out Gil as he was now sitting on Johnny's lap and wiggling 

Johnny moaned a bit as Gil wiggled but smiled up at him "yeah, I suggested this park cause I've been hearing rumors about this" he explained as he trailed his hands down to grope Gil's ass

"much better then when we went to the mountain and could only do it in the sauna" Gil said with a giggle  
"yeah, way to sweaty" Johnny agreed as he turned Gil so he was facing outward and reached down the front of Gil's swim trunks and grabbed his 4.5 inch cock in hand and stroked it with a firm grip he knew the older teen liked  
Gil let out a pleased moan and slid his trunks the rest of the way off'

"yeah that's it show them all whose boss" Johnny said with a gruff tone as he stroked Gil's small cock and reached around to grope his equally small balls  
Feeling Johnny grow hard he leaned back and whispered "my hole is already prepared" and let out a moan slowly catching a few onlookers attention

Johnny smirked and slipped out of his speedo letting his 13 inch cock spring up between Gil's legs with a loud smack "well then, you know what to do" he said and let go of the older teen's genitals and leaned back  
Gil quickly lifted himself up and placed the head at his hole before pushing down and taking over half of Johnny into him

Johnny moaned and smirked at their onlookers as they watched his cock disappear into Gil's ass  
Gil kept pushing until all of Johnny was in him and he let out a groan

"that's it Gil, been a while hasn't it" Johnny said as he ran his hands along Gil's back soothingly

"yeah Bro" moaned Gil not noticing one of the Onlookers trying to reach out and grope him  
Johnny smacked the hand away "he's mine" he growled out at the older teen who'd tried to grope his Gil "you want to touch him, you have to ask"  
the teen quickly retreated from the couple

Johnny shook his head as he kissed the back of Gil's neck "why are people always so impolite when they want to touch my Gil?" he lamented as he reached around to pinch Gil's nipples  
Gil moaned out as his nipples where teased and started bouncing on Johnny's cock

Johnny smiled as he did so and noticed another teen this one around his own age swim over and sit down to watch while pulling out his own 6 inch cock to stroke while doing so

Gil was bouncing with his eyes shut and his 4.5 inch dick slapping around  
Johnny moved one of his hands to pet the teen sitting next to them as he moved the other down to stroke Gil's small cock the teen smiling up at him  
Gil moaned out as he felt Johnny start stroking him  
Johnny smiled and stroked Gil's cock faster as he continued to pet the cute teen that sat next to them stroking his own cock as he watched  
Gil's mouth feel open in pleasure as he bounced and felt Johnny hit his prostate

Johnny saw his mouth fall open and smirked and motioned the teen sitting next to them to stand in front of Gil as he sat up and moved Gil to all fours taking control and fucking him hard aiming right for his prostate "suck him Gil"  
Happily Gil complied with Johnny's orders and started sucking the 6 inch cock with great vigor 

Johnny smiled as he saw the younger teen go glassy eyed as he was sucked while Johnny continued pounding Gil hard and fast just the way he liked it  
Gil shot a load of cum on the chair below them while moaning around the young teen

Johnny moaned as Gil's ass clenched around him and came as the younger teen came in Gil's mouth from the vibration

Happily Gil swallowed down the Teen's offered load and moaned at the feeling of being filled  
Johnny smiled and popped Gil off the cock as the young teen stopped in his mouth and pulled him so he was laying on his side with Johnny's cock still in him and motioned the teen to lay in front of Gil facing them  
Gil moaned as he was manhandled by Johnny, loving when his young lover took charge 

"so what's your name?" Johnny asked the boy as he finished cuming but stayed firmly lodged inside Gil  
Gil took in the sight of a cute black haired 13 year old boy who was slim and tan with Hazel eyes

"J-Jamie" he replied blushing a bit, "well nice to meet you, I'm Johnny and this is my boyfriend Gil"  
Giving a charming smile Gil said "it is nice to see who feed me such delicious cum" with no shame at all

Jamie blushed harder "this is actually my first time here, that guy earlier was my brother" he explained and Johnny laughed at the revelation "I saw you rebuff his advances and thought I'd have a better chance"  
Gil looked confused and asked cutely "what guy?"

"A guy came over and thought to touch you without permission" Johnny said his possessive growl surfacing again making Jamie shiver "god that's fucking hot" he whimpered out  
with a gleam in his eye Gil looked at Jamie and asked "you want to permanently join us right?"

Jamie blushed "it'd be nice, but we're on vacation before we move to a place called Porkbelly" he said looking down so he missed the smile that spread on Johnny's face  
Gil just started laughing and causing Johnny's soft cock to slid out of his hole

"what's so funny" Jamie asked looking up at Gil and Johnny as Johnny started chuckling  
Through his laughter Gil managed to say "we live in Porkbelly and now that i think about it the only house bought recently is right next to mine"

Jamie's eyes widened at the news "and I live on the other side" Johnny threw in causing the 13 year old to smile and hug them both tight  
"So do you want to join us for the rest of this week and what are you into" Gil asked as he was hugged

"I don't know, I'm a late bloomer as my brother says" Jamie said making a face at the mention of his brother "he's been teasing me about finally starting to grow pubes" he said motioning to his small patch of dark pubes  
Gil leaned forward and gave Jamie a kiss before saying "that just means we can try everything" ending with a wink

Jamie smiled as he blushed more and nuzzled into Gil's chest "I think we should rest up, that way we can play more" Johnny suggested as he moved them around so he was in the center with Gil and Jamie on either side of him


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special shout out to all my fans and readers I have taken up coloring yaoi and now have a discord were i share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz

Gil was so happy when Jamie's family moved in next to him that he asked Johnny and Jamie to come celebrate at his house

Both boys accepted and simply hopped their fences into Gil's yard in nothing but swim trunks as he had a pool  
running up Gil pulled both boys into a tight hug and moaned when their hands groped his speedo clad rear  
Johnny chuckled "so we gonna swim or just screw?" he asked as he and Jamie continued to grope Gil  
Leaning down Gil kissed Johnny and whispered "why don't we let Jamie decide?"

Jamie smiled and simply pulled both boys into the pool "how about both" he said once they were all in  
Gil laughed and moved over to grope Jamie unaware that they were being watched 

Whilst the boys had their fun Susan and Mary were in their lab staring at a screen getting a live feed from a camera pointed at Gil's pool  
The girls were shocked at the sight of Gil with someone else

Johnny had moved so his chest was to Gil's back and he groped his groin as Jamie moaned from Gil's attentions  
Gil undid Jamie's trunks and threw them out of the pool before stroking the 6 inch cock and kissing Jamie

Mary and Susan got to work reversing the serum they'd used to turn Johnny into a girl so they could become guys as Johnny stripped himself and Gil of their swimwear  
Gil moaned as he felt Johnny slid a finger into his hole and reach around to do the same to Jamie 

Jamie moaned and thrust into Gil's hand on his cock  
The boys were enjoying themselves and getting ready to do even more 

at the same time Mary and Susan downed the serum and were turned into males their cocks however were even smaller than Gil's not that they cared as they were sure he was big as the camera didn't have a good angle on him as they rushed out of the house ready to jump the fence  
Gil was ridding Jamie while sucking on Johnny when the twins jumped the fence

Johnny saw them and chuckled "Hello Mary, Susan" he said knowing that they must have been watching and used a serum  
The twins who had forgotten their brother now stood naked in front of all three males 

Johnny smirked and pulled out of Gil's mouth showing off his large cock as he looked at the twins small 3 inchers "looks like the serum didn't do that much for you" he said as he had Gil turn so they could see that he wasn't much bigger than them "won't be able to do much for him"  
The twins broke down crying that they loved him and wanted to be with him

"well as you can see I'm the dom in this, you want to be with him then you must submit to me" Johnny said wondering what their choice would be as he had Gil continue bouncing on Jamie  
The twins looked Johnny over and nodded their heads yes 

Johnny smirked and motioned for them to kneel "use your mouths first" he ordered  
Kneeling they kissed Johnny's large cock and slowly licked their way to his large nuts

"That's it" Johnny praised his sisters turned brothers as they pleasured him  
The twins had switched so one was sucking his dick while the other worshiped his balls and they started fingering each others holes moaning

"yeah that's it get ready for me" he said as he leaked pre into the one sucking his cock  
Jamie and Gil enjoyed the show while making out with each other

after a bit Johnny had them lay on top of each other one on their back as he lined up to the one on bottoms hole  
The red haired boys started making out with each other as they were fucked by their baby brother 

Johnny went back and forth between their holes giving them the same amount of attention as he pounded them  
The twins first orgasms as males were from Anal stimulation alone

Johnny smirked and pulled out as he came painting both their asses as Jamie came into Gil causing him to cum as well  
The twins were now addicted to Johnny's cock and decided to treat him like he should be, a king

from that day forth Johnny was no longer their guinea pig and they made things that he and Jamie could use on them and Gil  
But a certain evil genius had spied on them and was working on a way to take all of them for himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201

**Author's Note:**

> please comment any ideas you have


End file.
